onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Home Video Releases
Section Complete (For Now) Ok, took me ALL DAY, but I got every single DVD Cover present and accounted for. Now we just need to keep the DVD covers up-to-date as they come out. DemonRin 11:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Price? What are the prices for these DVDs? Subtitle Do these DVD have English subtile? thanks in advance 12:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Name Change to Home Video Releases Id like to see how many people would be willing to agree and help change this page from 'DVD Releases' to 'Home Video Releases'. We will have a section for the original VHS releases, the DVD releases and the Blu-ray releases. Id also think it would be a good idea to separate the log collections from the normal dvd releases. Remember, this is only a suggestion. The part about the log collections isn't a priority, just a personal preference. Anyways tell me what you think and if there's enough support i'll change it--DuelMaster93 (talk) 12:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Too Huge This page is just too huge and very hard to edit and load. And it will not stop growing. I believe we should tab it by season or two. 05:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) i agree with tabbing each season. we should also have a tab for movies & specials. i also want a tab for the VHS releases. If we truly want this to be a One Piece database then we have to include a page for those and adnowledge their existence. therefore i want to change the name of this page to 'Home Video Releases' and also just in case we ever get a blu-ray release for the series. DuelMaster93 (talk) 07:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Tab this page, similar to how we tabbed the Episode Guide page. 07:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) i say, leave this page as the main tab where we will have the first paragraphs and other info, make a tab for Season 1 to season 5, one for season 6 to season 10, one from 11 to 15 and one for movies and specials. I don't know what these "VHS" releases are but if you believe they should have a page, make it. Do you agree with my suggestion or not? 08:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) yes, i agree with your suggestions. making a page for each season might be too many so divide them as you wish. I only want to rename the page 'Home Vdeo Release' so that we can include VHS, DVD & Blu-Ray releases. You can just go ahead and make the changes if you want. If you think this should be discussed further than just talk to admin. If you want some help im also happy to do so.DuelMaster93 (talk) 20:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, if nobody wants to say something else, I will go ahead and do the changes tomorrow. 18:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Done! 18:50, September 13, 2013 (UTC)